Satellite broadcasting of communication signals is a common method for transmitting data. For example, commercial signals for television programming can be distributed by way of one or more satellites from a provider to multiple commercial television programming subscribers. Typically, each subscriber relies on an antenna to receive the commercial television programming signals distributed from the provider by way of the one or more satellites. In order for the subscriber to properly receive signals from the satellites, the antenna of a subscriber needs to be properly aligned with the transmitting satellites. Poor signal reception can cause interruptions in television programming service, which in turn would diminish the subscriber's television programming viewing experience. Thus, a need for accurate alignment of an antenna to multiple satellites exists.